Intersymbol interference (ISI) is a hindrance to high-speed digital communication. Effective digital communication depends on a sharp transition between data pulses whereas pulse transitions “smear” into each other in communication channels having ISI, a phenomenon denoted as pulse dispersion. Pulse dispersion occurs because high-frequency components of the data pulses are attenuated by the transmission medium. At higher data rates, the interference can become such that data pulses cannot be accurately distinguished from one another, leading to unacceptably high error rates. Such interference may be classified into two types: a) Precursor ISI in which interference from a given pulse (the cursor) leads and interferes with previously sent pulses; and b) Postcursor ISI in which interference from a given pulse trails and interferes with subsequently sent pulses.
Equalizers combat pulse dispersion by partially canceling the high-frequency cutoff that occurs in the transmission medium. A feedforward equalizer performs this mitigation of ISI using a combination of signal samples and thus addresses precursor ISI. In contrast, a feedback equalizer mitigates ISI based upon a combination of past output decisions and thus addresses postcursor ISI. A decision feedback equalizer (DFE) is a combination of both a feedforward and a feedback equalizer and typically provides greater ISI mitigation then either technique alone in that both precursor and postcursor ISI are mitigated. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary DFE 10, which includes a feedforward equalizer portion 105 and a feedback equalizer portion 110 to equalize an input signal s(t). A slicer 115 operates on the combined outputs from equalizer portions 105 and 110 to output a current digital decision 120. The number of taps in equalizer portions 105 and 110 is arbitrary and may be denoted as n and m, respectively.
It will be appreciated that a feedback loop (not illustrated) is required to control the adaptation of the coefficients employed in the taps. For example, the input signal to slicer 115 may be sampled and compared to delayed versions of the slicer output signal to generate an error signal. Corresponding error mixers (not illustrated) then process the error signal to generate the coefficients for the feedforward and feedback equalizer portions.
Although DFE equalizers may effectively equalize transmission channels to abate ISI, there are limits to their effectiveness as data rates in the transmission channel continue to be increased. Timing misalignments between the error mixers and the feedforward and feedback portions make ISI performance problematic at higher data rates. For example, semiconductor process variations may cause one portion to operate too slow or fast with respect to the remaining portions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for equalizers having adaptive timing alignments.